


I'm Not Much a Poet, But a Criminal (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1904</p><p>Requested: Yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Much a Poet, But a Criminal (JOSH DUN)

Josh Dun was not the cool kid. He was not the nerd, or the goth, or the kid who threw away his lunch instead of eating it. Josh was just there, with faded pink hair and a nose ring and tattoos at sixteen years old, riding around the high school on a skateboard.

Josh Dun was also your best friend. You had met in third grade when some bully kid had you pinned you against the brick wall of the school and Josh, a small blur of anger and rage, beat the hell out of him. From that day forward you two were glued at the hip, best friends and partners and crime.

Of course, having Josh Dun as a best friend got you into a lot of trouble, too. At seventeen, a junior, he truly had a way with the ladies. A different girl every week would be asking him out, and sometimes Josh would say yes and go out on a date with them but sometimes he would say no, stomach twisted with guilt.

“Just go out with her,” You sighed one day, sitting at lunch with Josh and Josh only. “She really likes you, Jish.” Josh rolled his eyes, popping one of the mini corndogs from his lunch tray in his mouth.

“I’m telling you, Ashley is a good friend but I don’t want to go out on a date with her.” Josh, unlike you, had made more friends since third grade. You were content with Josh and Jenna, even her boyfriend Tyler.

“Dude, if you don’t I will,” You threatened with a grin, spooning applesauce into your mouth, “No, I mean, for real, try it Josh. I think she’d be good for you. You haven’t had a girlfriend since,”

“Please don’t say her name,” Josh cut you off, eyes boring into yours. You sighed and nodded, eating in silence until her spoke up again. “I know who I want to date, and it’s not Ashley.”

“Melanie, then?” You asked. He shook his head, blushing. He and Melanie had a thing, a very brief thing, in seventh grade before they parted ways. “Okay, so maybe…” You wracked your brains for names of girls at the high school, looking around and trying to spot any Josh might be interested in. “Sarah?”

“You know she’s Brendon’s girl,” Josh grinned, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, “I mean look at them!” You did and almost gagged as Brendon kissed Sarah’s forehead, pulling back and smiling at her. She giggled and pressed a kiss to her lips before turning to look at-

“Breezy!” You shouted, drawing the attention of the boy walking by you. Dallon clamped a hand down on one of your shoulders and one of Josh’s, putting his face between yours.

“What about my wonderful girlfriend?” The senior asked, “Usually I’m the only one screaming her name.” A flush crawled up your face and up Josh’s neck.

“Just seeing how many names I can remember,” You lied easily, “And I can add another to list for you, Dallon.” The boy grinned and loped off, probably to find his girlfriend.

“It’s not Breezy,” Josh huffed, turning his face to his tray before leaning on his arm. “I’m not gonna tell you, even if you guess it right.” That wouldn’t stop you and Josh knew it.

“Hayley?”

“No.”

“Lynn?”

“Gunn?”

“Yeah.”

“No.” You shook your head, stubborn enough to continue questioning him as you both rose to put your trays away and head to your next class.

“Damn. Lyn-Z?” Josh tipped his head back and looped his thumbs into the front pockets.

“She’s dating Mikey’s older brother.”

“Which Mikey?” You asked, bumping his shoulder.

“Mikey Way.” You nodded, eyes trained on the side of your best friends face. He was a tough nut to crack, but you would. Just not that period. Josh had gym and you had calculus, so you bid goodbye until after school.

When Josh met you by the gate with his skateboard, you grinned, “Guess what game we get to play!” Josh groaned, shoving you.

“Not the ‘guess who Josh has a crush on’ game, right?” You shook your head and started walking, Josh trailing behind you.

“It is the ‘guess who Josh has a crush on’ game. You’re my best friend, I deserve to know.” Josh mimed zipping his lips and then made the throwing the key over the shoulder thing.

“Ashlee?” Josh grimaced.

“Pete’s ex? No.”

“Taylor?”

“Which one?”

“Momsen.”

“She’s scary,” Josh admitted, “I was hanging out with her at one of Brendon’s ragers- she goes hard.”

“Josh, please,” You begged, stopping in front of his house, “I am your best friend.”

“I know!” He laughed, throwing an arm around you, “Come inside, I think T and J are coming over later.” You stepped over the threshold of his house and gasped, whirling around.

“Is it Jenna?” And Josh literally recoiled and gagged.

  
“She’s pretty and all, but I’m pretty sure she’s had Tyler’s tongue down her throat and he’s kinda my other best friend so…” You giggled, heading down to the basement.

“Yeah, it was pretty dumb of me to say.” Josh flopped down on the couch and you sat down in the recliner across from the couch.

“So in gym-”

“What about other Jenna?” You said, suddenly, “What’s her last name? McDougall?” Josh shook his head, “Taylor? Jardine?” Josh blushed but shook his head. He and Tay dated for two months in freshman year, but Josh still blushed to think about it.

“Is it Pete? Patrick, Brendon, Dallon, Ryan-”

“That kid who drinks like, six gallons of milk at lunch? No. And it’s not a boy!” Josh groaned, removing his sneaker and tossing it at you. You threw it back, sticking your tongue out.

“I don’t think it was six gallons, but it was a lot. Brendon kept daring him to drink more, is probably what happened. What about Ryan’s girlfriend?”

“Ryan as a girlfriend?” Josh asked, tying his shoe again. You shrugged and nodded. You weren’t too sure, honestly, you and Ryan weren’t actually people who spoke to each other. “Either way, stop with this asinine game.” You raised your eyebrows.

“Ooh, Joshie knows a big word,” You teased, looking around the basement. It wasn’t a bad basement. In one corner there was a bed with a TV so you could lay down and watch, in the other there was the couch and recliner and in the third corner there were Josh’s drums. The fourth corner was a junk pile of mostly Tyler and Josh’s stuff. “Hey,” You saw the cover for Inside Out lying in said junk pile, “Wanna watch a movie?” Josh nodded, pushing himself off of the couch with a grunt.

“What movie?” Josh asked, dragging you up from the recliner. You lazily pointed to Inside Out before collapsing in Josh’s bed, his smell encompassing you. You pretended to think, like Josh pretended not to already know.

“Inside Out,” You smiled, letting your eyes rest upon Josh as he snagged the movie off of the junk pile, jogging over to the dvd player. He bent over and you tried to pretend like you weren’t admiring his behind. But you totally were because what a babe! Josh spun around and cocked his hips, putting his hands on them.

“I can see you eyeballing my ass, you know,” A flush rose to your face and you tossed a pillow at his chest. “S’cute, don’t worry,” Josh jumped onto the bed, half on you, and you both groaned but giggled, shifting so you were comfortable and able to see the TV.

“When are T and J getting here?” You asked, intertwining your legs with Josh’s as he wrapped his arms around you. Josh’s head rested on your shoulder and closed his eyes, nuzzling harder into you.

“I don’t have any idea,” He whispered, hands falling from being wrapped around your ribcage to your hips and you shifted before sneaking a glance at him. He was smirking, watching the movie intently as his hands rubbed circles into your hips. “Tyler never told me,” Josh continued after ten minutes of you shifting uncomfortable, Josh’s lips grazing your neck as he spoke. You weren’t opposed to the idea but you were confused.

So, so confused.

Josh shifted his body again, bringing you closer. You turned your head, looking into Josh’s eyes. His pupils were blown and his breathing was sparse. “Joshie,” You breathed before he moved his face and pressed his lips to yours. “Josh,” You gasped, pressing yourself closer, wrapping his face in your hands. He groaned, back in his throat, as he chased your face.

He breathed your name as his hands tightened on your hips. You pushed him onto his back, throwing your legs over his hips and placing your hands on his chest. “Josh?” You asked, looking down on him. He grinned.

“Okay, so I maybe have a crush on you,” He confessed, “And this is probably really inappropriate but I’m really enjoying this.” You flushed and leaned down to press your lips to his again, groaning when his hips bucked up to meet yours. “Sorry,” He mumbled, hands running up your back and under your shirt. You didn’t care because you were on cloud nine, mumbling his name as Josh massaged down your back, hands rounding over your hips and grasping your rear. “D’you wanna,”

The basement door burst open.

“HEY FUCKE- OH MY GOD!” You were so startled that you flung yourself off of Josh, toppling off of the bed. Josh grabbed the pillow from under his head and covered his face with it, screaming in exasperation.

“WHY?” Josh’s voice was muffled and you peeked up from the side of the bed to see Pete, Brendon and Tyler losing their shit. Brendon was bent over, his face red and Tyler was leaning on him, gasping for breath.

Pete was on all fours next to a pizza box, guaffing. “You were about to get it on!” Pete pointed at you two, still giggling.

“No, we weren’t!” You lied, trying to distract yourself from Josh’s massive indicator that, yes, you two were in fact about to get it on. Tyler pointed to Josh’s crotch, sputtering something you couldn’t understand. Josh grumbled and picked up another pillow and covered his crotch.

“I hate you all,” He said, finally removing the pillow from his beet red face. “I actually hate you all, especially you, Pete.” Pete left the pizza box on the ground before jumping on the bed, quickly followed by Brendon and Tyler who dragged you back on the bed.

“I also hate you all,” You groaned, pulling he comforter over your body to hide yourself.

“You don’t hate Josh!” Brendon said, and then lost his mind laughing again.

“I don’t hate you, Josh,” You peeked your head up from the comforter with a small smile and saw him grinning at you, lust and love in his eyes.

“I don’t hate you either,” He giggled, shoving Pete when he cackled. You shook your head, settling down and cuddling between Brendon and Josh, the latter’s hands on your thigh. You watched through the movie with Pete, Brendon and Josh. “I really, really like kissing you.” Josh said when the credits began rolling, “I really, really like your hips, too,” You bit your lip and leaned up to kiss him while the other boys cooed behind you.


End file.
